The Moment
by a twinkle in the night sky
Summary: Life is perfect for Syaoran and Sakura. Happily married, baby boy and loving family and friends. But someone from Syaoran's past wants to pull it apart. A sappy s+s, a tad of e+t and a few oc's.


THE MOMENT  
  
"He's got your cute smile, Syaoran," Li Sakura admitted with a giggle.  
  
"Yeah, well, he's got your beautiful eyes, Sakura," Li Syaoran replied with a smile.  
  
Sakura blushed as she cradled their new born son in her arms. Their son. The son of Syaoran and Sakura. The words seemed to flow together like the most beautiful piece of poetry, or the feeling you receive when watching the most glorious of sunsets. It had the most extreme effect on both her and Syoran. It felt so perfect, so right.  
  
Young Li Syaoran Jr. slept quietly in his mothers arms while she stroked his tiny hand. No one could keep their eyes off him, more a less, their hands.  
  
Although the young Li was only five days old, he already had the entire palace at his feet. People coming to answer his every cry and whimper and already addressing him as Sir and Your Highness.  
  
Sakura immediately noticed the sudden attention her son was receiving and told their servants to only come to him if Sakura, Syaoran or his mother Yelan asked for help. Syaoran Jr. of course, had his own nanny and aunts who would look after him if his parents went out on business or to dinner, but for the moment, Sakura and Syaoran wanted him all to themselves and spend all the time they could as a family. Just the three of them.  
  
Syaoran Sr. however was the proudest man in the world at the moment, and he promised himself that this would always be the case. The last year had worked out just like a dream for him. He had proposed and married his childhood sweetheart, Sakura, whom he had devoted his full dedication to. She was his everything, and everything that he needed in his life. She had the most amazing smile, one which would make the most lonely and saddest person smile in return. Her eyes where like diamonds, clear and always sparkling with enthusiasm and love. She was always caring, understanding and loving towards everyone, no matter who they were. That was how she had become so popular in her new home of Hong Kong, everybody seemed to want to be like her or were using her as a role model for their children. Yet, through all the popularity, she took each day as it came, and cherished every moment. She truly was, one in a million.  
  
And only just recently, they had welcomed their son into the world. The most handsome little boy, Sakura said, she had ever seen, except for his father, of course. Waiting for him to come was, truly an exciting time for all involved, expecially Syaoran. He would seek advice from his brother-in- laws (Tori included, who had now accepted Syaoran for Sakura's sake) and was often seen browsing thrugh books on childbirth and care in the huge family library. He and his wife prepared his room, and while not wanting to know the sex of the baby quite yet, the were able to decide on white as a neutral colour for the room, with a little help from Maddison, who had, only six months ago, celebrated the birth of her own little girl, Sari, with new proud dad, Eriol. The expecting parents went clothes and toys shopping, sometimes with Syaoran's sisters and Maddison, or sometimes just as a couple. Of course, with the expected baby being the next heir to the Leadership of the Li Clan after his father, the Elders insisted with him being gowned full time in trditional garments. However, Syaoran was able to convince them to allow their child to have a little freedom, allowing him to sometimes wear casual and sometimes wear traditional clothing. The Elders were reluctant, but agreed. Syaoran was awfully happy with their judgement, because if they didn't agree, the family bodyguards would have a had time trying to stop Maddison from killing him.  
  
Maddison had begged Sakura to allow her to design some of the babys clothes,  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'"...I'm just saying that I designed your clothes as a girl, why shouldn't I be able to design clothes for your offspring."'  
  
Maddison sat in the loungeroom area of the happily married couples home. She flicked through a couple of magazines and put bookmarks on the ones she liked.  
  
"Oh this one is so kawaii! I love this one, maybe if I just adjust the hem slightly I could..."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura simply sat and watched one of their closest friends become lost in her own dream world, one of frills and lace and silk. They nodded whenever she asked them whether they agreed with her ideas.  
  
"Like some tea?" Sakura whispered in her husbands ear.  
  
"By all means," he sighed. Sakura then asked her fasion designer whether she wanted some too. Maddison simply shook her head.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran just watched and sighed in unison as they unknowingly agreed to Maddison's ideas....  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
However, Syaoran was happy with the way things turned out. Maddison created a bunch of different pajamas, formal wear and casual gear for the baby, both for a boy and girl because the sex was not yet determined. However, she couldn't do much with her own expectancy on the way, so she left back to Japan for the birth and also so that the expecting parents could spend a little private time together before the babe would enter their lives and reak havoc upon them.  
  
He and Sakura did exactly that. At night they would lie on the couch or on the bed and talk and laugh. Syaoran especially loved laying his hand upon her tummy and feeling the unborn child kick. He would whisper and sing for it, all the while, Sakura simply stroked his head and giggled when he tried to make up a rhyme in the song. Together, they chatted about baby names, baby room decorating and what the supposed future would be like when their baby came.  
  
However, he hadn't always been so confident. About 4 months into the pregnancy, he started to rethink about the situation and questioned his abilities, was he ready to become a father? The 'new dad' nerves were sure taking their toll on him. He had sleepless nights and days where he wouldn't do anything but sit on the balcony. He was a strong fighter, a magical desendant of the almighty Clow Read and the leader of the Li clan. However, fatherhood was another thing.  
  
Luckily, his mother was able to stablize his thoughts and assure him that if anyone was more deserving as to be the father of the child, it was him.  
  
"Your father would be proud of you, Syaoran. And you know as well as I do that the Li family bloodline must go on, and that will only occur through you and Sakura!"  
  
Sakura was also able to calm his nerves by telling and reasurring him that this had to be done at some stage, if they were have children and bore a heir to the throne. She made sure that he knew that he was going to be a great father, and all he had to do was believe that.  
  
However, Syaoran still questioned her and asked if she thought he really had what it took to be a father, but Sakura simply sat him down and hugged him. She replied by saying that it was her first time too. She had never been a mother before and was questioning her own abilities. But every couple has to learn somewhere, and whatever it took, they would face it and learn together.  
  
Now, from everything they had been through, the nerves, cravings and morning sicknesses, this beautiful, tiny bundle of joy was what they had to show. Half of each of them was in this child, some elements were physical and some where still to be discovered within.  
  
But they didn't care who gave what, for they loved their son more then the world. From the very first moment they saw him in the doctors hands to the moment Syaoran finally got to hold him and finally to that very moment where he, Sakura and their healthy, baby boy, who Sakura decided to name in honour of his father and her husband, Leader of the Li Clan, Cardcaptor and Sourcerer, were sitting in the nursery, holding and marvelling at the life that they had created out of love. He was the fruit of their committment and devotion to one another.  
  
He smiled at the sleeping infant, laying in his loves arms. His tiny eyelids closed tightly and his little fists clenched with power. Already, he was showing signs of his parents. Not only did he have his fathers smile and his mothers eyes, but he was already showing signs of a messy clump of dark hair upon his head, obviously a trademark of Syaoran's.  
  
Sakura turned away from the baby and noticed that her adoring husband was staring at their little angel. When Sakura first met Syaoran 9 years ago in Japan during their cardcaptors days, she could never imagine that she would ever see this much devotion and care from him. She had seen the first half of it when he proposed and they were united as one through marriage, now she had seen the other half when she saw him look at their child. She promised herself that he would always look and feel that way, though all the years they would be together and the more children that together they would raise. The way he stood by her side through the pregnancy and especially the labour, it gave her indescribible confidence, encouragement and strength. Whenever she was with him, pain and sickness don't seem to matter. No barriers could keep them apart, they both believed that.  
  
She cuddled closer to her husbands warm chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt him smile and pull her closer. He carefully took his large hand and rubbed his son's little hand. The little clenched fist instantly opened and took hold of his father's pinky. The couple smiled as the baby gripped harder on the finger and continue sleeping. This was what a family was all about, little moments and things that you share together and cherish. Moments that will stay in your memory forever.  
  
Sakura sighed contently as she dozed by her lover's chest. Their auras combinding and surrounding the three of them in peaceful serenity. She felt her husbands anxioty and need to hold the sleeping child and tilted her head towards his and whispered in his ear,  
  
"Honey, would you like to hold him while I get his cot ready?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at her and smiled in agreement.  
  
Slowly, Sakura moved the heavy little sleeper into his father's expecting and waiting arms. The 5-day-year-old had already proven that he was a heavy sleeper by the few nights that he had been at home. You would need a thunderstorm to wake him, luckily for Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
The babe simply sighed as it cuddled up to his father's warm chest. Syaoran cuddled him close and stroked his little face as Sakura reluctantly got up to fix the bedsheets in the cot. They were a silky blue colour and had a matching pillow to go with it. It was a gift from her father in Japan, the child's grandfather, who had been waiting axiosly for the birth for sometime. He was to be flying in to Hong Kong tommorow evening to meet the newest member of the family as well as Tori, his wife Randi and their young daughter Kayla, Maddison, Eriol and their child, and a few of Sakura and Syaoran's other school friends.  
  
Sakura finished with the bedsheets and glanced over at her husband, who was sitting on the window sofa in only his silky green pajama pants. His hair was as messy as usually, but none of them were in that kind of mood to worry about those kinds of little things. Syaoran Jr. layed nestled against his daddy's tanned and well toned chest, and she sighed at the cuteness of her family. Her husband and son.  
  
Hearing his wives sigh, Syaoran turned his attention to her,  
  
"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
  
Sakura simply wondered up to him and tilted his chin. She then captured his lips in a quick, soft kiss. As they pulled apart, Syaoran simply gazed at her and replied,  
  
"Oh, that's what's wrong!" He grinned cheakily at her. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly and nodded, "every morning, noon and night ever since we were engaged. But, you haven't told me in the last half hour.."  
  
"Oh I am so sorry my queen," her husband said mockingly, "well, I better make up for that. Sakura, I love you more then life itself and nothing will every stop me from loving you."  
  
Sakura sighed and bent down to give him another kiss, but turned as she heard the door to the nursery open.  
  
"Oh there you are," Syaoran's mother Li Yelan said with a smile as she wondered over to the new family.  
  
"How are you? And how is our little Syaoran doing? My goodness, he is a handsome little fellow, isn't he?" she asked stroking the babies face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Just like his daddy," Sakura said with a smile. She smiled at her husband, who simply blushed and turned his attention back to his son.  
  
"So how are you today, Ma ma?" Syaoran Sr. asked his mother, looking up at his mother. He was answered with a sweet smile and a motherly kiss on the forehead.  
  
"I am just fine. And what about you and your beautiful wife over here? Good morning, sweetheart," she too kissed Sakura on the forehead. This time, it was Sakura's turn to a light shade of pink.  
  
"I'm very well, thankyou," Sakura replied, with a mother to daughter hug, "we both are."  
  
"Ha, that's great to hear, my darling. Are you starting to get a little energy back? I mean, you went though a very long and tiring labour," Yelan inquired, looking Sakura up and down, checking her for any signs of physical problems or fatigue. She found nothing of the sort.  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. Staying in bed yesterday and resting really did the trick for me," Sakura confessed. The couple of days after the birth she was feeling extremly worn out and drained. It was a long 30 hour labour, and through every contraction and push, it took her every bit of will power and strength to continue.  
  
Syaoran spoilt his wife while she was resting. Meals in bed, cleaning and caring for there healthy little baby and answering questions from the anxious sisters, brothers, parents, friends and Keroberos. Every hour, Syaoran would bring the baby in for 15 minutes for Sakura to cuddle, feed and adore. Then Syaoran would take him out and let Sakura rest peacefully, knowing that she held her son.  
  
However, one day was all it took for Sakura to get her strength back, and last few nights, her and Syaoran had a little bit special time together. Watching a movie, talking, kissing and just plainly, being together. Syaoran Jr. slept like a log, not waking up once those nights, allowing them to have a peaceful sleep.  
  
"That's great," Yelan said, smiling, "I recomended to Syaoran's sisters when they've had their children, and it really does wonders for an exhaused mother."  
  
"What about fathers?" Syaoran said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll have to think about that one," his mother replied with a grin, "well anyway, I mainly came in to tell you that the blessing ceronmony of your son will take place in a week, on the Saturday."  
  
"I was finally able to convince the Elders to let the three of you have some quiet time together before anything major like that took place. They were a little reluctant at first, but with my fine negotiation skills, I was able to make the ajustment."  
  
"Thank you, Ma ma," Sakura said with a small polite bow. After Syaoran and herself were married, Yelan told her to call her Ma ma, because after all, she was a member of the family. Sakura had to get used to the thought of calling someone Ma ma, for her real mother had passed away before she had the time to really do so. She had told Syaoran about the issue and they had a quiet conversation about it with Yelan. She agreed that she needed time to adjust, and she could take as much time as she needed. However over the year she had spent with the family, she had slowly grown into it, and was now calling Yelan Ma ma as if she was the elderly woman's very own child.  
  
"Your welcome, Sakura," Yelan replied with a small bow.  
  
"Ma ma, would you look after Syaoran while Sakura and I go get changed for breakfast?" Syaoran Sr. asked the woman, who had, like everyone else, turned her attention to her new grandson.  
  
"I would love to. Come here my darling," she whispered as carefully took the sleeping body from his father and sat down on the rocking chair, with him cuddled close to her chest.  
  
His little light blue jumpsuit covered his tiny body perfectly, and he whimpered as he started to stir.  
  
"It reminds me of holding you Syaoran, when you were a baby," she looked at her son who had stepped up behind Sakura and was placing his arms around her waist. He looked at his mother intently as he rested his head on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"You look so good with children," Sakura commented.  
  
"Well, I've had to mother five of them, so I can say that I've had a little experience through my years," she grinned.  
  
"Well you did an exceptional job with this one," Sakura nudged her husband's head with her own and the two of them locked lips.  
  
Yelan grinned at the affection her son and his wife shared for each other. 'He certainly made the right desision choosing Sakura. I can truly see why he loves her so much,' she thought.  
  
"Now, you two had better scurry off, before I start recalling the past and baby stories. And believe me, you don't want to be around for that," she said.  
  
She then joined the laughing couple as baby Syaoran woke up from his sleep.  
  
"Oh, hello you," Yelan said, smiling at the yawning infant. He clutched his grandmothers top with his inherited Li death grip.  
  
"Oh my, you must have gotten that from your daddy," she said laughing, noticing the babies tightening grip.  
  
"Yep," Syaoran Sr. said with a smile, "he's daddy's little boy, aren't ya?"  
  
"Well," Sakura said with a giggle, "I think I'd better go have a shower now, before I get to wrapped up in the moment and forget."  
  
She knelt down beside the baby and placed a small kiss on his forhead.  
  
"You'll be good for grandma, won't you sweetie?" Sakura whispered in his ear. She smiled sweetly as the baby boy cringed and wrinkled his little nose.  
  
"Yeah, I'd better go too," Syaoran added picking up his green bathrobe off the sofa and Syaoran Jr.'s dummy which had been rejected and thrown on the floor the night before. He slowly gave it to his son, who was eyeing in the world around him. He greedily took it in his mouth and waved his arms in his fathers direction, thanking him for returning his most treasured possession.  
  
"Your welcome," Syaoran laughed as the infant grabbed his finger and he shook it, as if it was a hand shake. He then gave his little boy a kiss on the head and started for the doorway, with Sakura close behind.  
  
"Okay, say bye bye to mommy and daddy. Bye bye," Yelan exclaimed imitating a baby-like voice and waving the tiny childs hand.  
  
"Bye bye Syaoran. Ma ma," the babies parents waved as they exited the room.  
  
Yelan watched the couple leave the room, then turned her attention to her grandson, who now was looking straight at his her.  
  
She lifted the infant closer to her face and nuzzled his cheek,  
  
"You sure are a lucky boy, my darling. Your parents love you more then anything in the world and you need to remember that they would sacrifice anything to see you happy. So," she said, eyeing the change table and the little traditional Chinese outfit placed neatly upon it, "I think we'll surprise them by getting you all cleaned up."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Oh, oh. I can't believe we're finally going to meet our little nephew," the four sisters whispered excitedly, as the huddled in a tight group at the entrance of the dining room.  
  
"Yes, Ma ma assured me that he was absolutely gorgeous," the youngest, Fanren said, picking up her 2 year old toddler, Sami.  
  
"Well, why wouldn't it be. His mother is a gorgeous model for one of the biggest agencies in the world and his father is by far, one of the most handsomest men on the planet," the oldest sister, Fuutie admitted with a knowledgable tone and a giggle.  
  
"What are you women blabbing on about now?" four men asked as they strolled up to the gossiping girls in the large dining room.  
  
"Nothing," Feimei, the second youngest sister tried to lie, but the tall, ambered haired man closest to her eyed her suspisiously.  
  
"I think what Feimei is trying to say is that we are excited about meeting Syaoran's little boy," Shiefa, the second oldest informed her little sisters fiance.  
  
"Oh," was all he could reply.  
  
"Here Cam, could you take Sami?" Fanren asked her blonde haired husband.  
  
"Of course, come here sweety," Cam said picking up his little girl from his wives arms.  
  
"Daddy make me go weeeeee!" the little girl exclaimed excitedly.  
  
The whole group laughed.  
  
"Mommyyyyy!" a little voice called from down the hallway.  
  
Tammy and Pai came running around the corner, Tammy eagerly pulling her little brothers hand.  
  
"Twammy, wet me go," he screamed as they stopped in front of their parents and aunts and uncles.  
  
Fuutie knelt down to deal with her children.  
  
"What have I told you about running around the hallways like that," she scolded them.  
  
"But mommy...." 5-year-old Tammy started. Her dark brown curls hugged her sweet little face as she gave her parents her sad puppy dog face. Her parents didn't buy it.  
  
"Tammy, don't interupt your mother. And don't look at me like that, little lady," Fuutie's husband, Koren reminded his little girl as he knelt down beside his wife.  
  
"But daddy, Pai broke the big vase in the nice room and he wouldn't tell," Tammy blurted out.  
  
"Pai, is this true?" Koren asked his 3 year old son, his dark eyes cast to the floor in guilt.  
  
Pai didn't answer. That obviously meant yes.  
  
"Well, we'd better go see," Fuuite sighed as Tammy grabbed her hand and lead the way to where the devestation had taken place.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Sakura pushed open the large double doors to the bedroom she and Syaoran shared with her back. Her hands were roaming aimlessly around Syaoran's body as they shared a deep, heated and very passionate kiss. Her hands glided effortlessly under his robe, removing it from his body with one swift movement and over his chest and around his neck. She hopped up and straddled her occupied husband's waist with her legs. She quickly deepened the kiss by running her fingers through her husbands messy hair and pulling him into her. She drew from the kiss to take a breath of air and at the same time take in the sight of her handsome husband. Syaoran noticed his wives eyes upon him and smiled as she finally decided to continue. As they made their way to the bed, Sakura sighed and whispered his name hungrily as their lips joined once again in sweet unison. Their eager tongues intwined and danced with each other as Sakura's hands worked magic over her husbands body. Syaoran didn't disappoint either. He moaned and simply replied her gesture by running his large hand up her thigh. She sighed as he gently pushed her onto the large bed that they shared and slipped his hands underneath her gown. She giggled as he struggled to untie her dressing gown. However, her laughter was soon cut short when she regained her senses and was beginning to notice what was happening.  
  
"Syaoran," she whispered hoarsly.  
  
"Mmmmm?" he replied as he kissed the base of her neck.  
  
"We can't," she sighed as Syaoran looked up at her, gazing into those loving eyes, that were filled with concern. He slowly got up, and knelt beside his wife on the bed as she slowly sat up.  
  
"Why can't we kiss like that?" he asked, obviously confused and not really understanding the sitution.  
  
"Oh, there's nothing wrong with kissing, I personally enjoy that," she said pulling herself closer to him again.  
  
"Then what's wrong?" he asked again, wrapping his arms around her perfect waist.  
  
"It's just that...I'm not really ready to...you know," she blushed, "go all the way again. Well, at least not yet, anyway."  
  
Syaoran continued to look at her intently as she continued,  
  
"I mean, we've just had a baby, and I want to spend all the time in the world with the two of you. But, I know personally that I can get pretty carried away with my actions sometimes, and I think that it will be wise if we kinda layed off the intense love making for a little while. You know, until I have at least got some of my energy back. I still feel kinda a little out of it, you know, from the baby and everything," she gazed deeply into her husbands eyes.  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
Her husbands intent look gradually changed into one of realisation and care. He had almost forgotten that his wife had just had a baby, and she had every right in the world to take it easy for a little while. He mentally scolded himself for almost taking her further then she would have wanted.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so stupid," he said in barely a mumble, as he lowered his eyes to the floor.  
  
"Why?" Sakura asked gently, eyeing her husband while at the same time smothering the white sheets of their king sized bed.  
  
"For almost doing something really stupid. I should have known that you needed a break, but I just can't help myself, I just can't..." Syaoran's personal torment was suddenly halted by Sakura's fingers tilting his chin up so that their gazes meet. She slowly brushed her lips against his and he willingly accepted it, eventually opening his mouth to deepen the kiss.  
  
As they pulled away from each other, Sakura whispered quietly into her husbands ear,  
  
"I love you, and you should know by now that everything we do, we do together. No single person is to be blamed for something like this, it takes two. It's just as much my fault. I mean, we're human beings. It's natural for this kind of stuff to happen, especially if their in love as deeply as us.  
  
But you know what, I don't care. Because I know, I'm the wife of a great man, who is a great leader, sourceror, husband, father, and not to mention love maker," she whispered in a sultery tone. Syaoran blushed as she continued,  
  
"and I'm also the mother of a beautiful healthy baby boy in the next room, and his and your happinesses and health as well as my own is all I'm concerned about. And I think, you should feel the same way."  
  
Syaoran let his wives words sink in. Like everything else about her, they were truthful and honest. That was another thing he loved about her, she was never the kind of person to make someone feel guilty or want to blame themselves. She always knew just what to say. But before he could reply, a knock came to the door.  
  
"What is it?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, your breakfast with the family will be in 25 minutes," the voice replied on the other side of the door.  
  
"25 MINUTES!!!!" the couple screamed in unison as they scrambled around the room in search of their towels and clothing.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"There you go. Now you look all handsome and ready to meet your family," Yelan happily exclaimed as she lifted the baby off the change table.  
  
Syaoran Jr. was, as you would, say dressed to impress. And if looks could kill, there would be no one else left on the planet. He was dressed in a traditional Chinese outfit, which looked very familiar to the outfit his father wore when he captured Clow Cards, except it was a light blue. On the chest of the outfit, there was an embroided golden dragon, with the Li family symbol close beside it. All the stitching was done with golden thread, and his shoes were the traditional slipper style, of light blue and gold. The headpiece was exactly like his daddy's except it was a darkish blue colour. It was obviously to big for him, but that's what made him look cuter.  
  
Yelan had washed his face and changed his diaper, so all he had do now was wait for his parents.  
  
And they arrived not a minute to soon, with both Syaoran Sr. and Sakura wearing their traditional clothing.  
  
Sakura was looking as stunning as ever. Yelan couldn't keep her eyes off the stunning young Clow Misteress, and neither could her husband. His eyes were practically glued to her perfect figure. You would never have guessed she had only just had a baby five days ago. She was wearing a white, silk kimono which went all the way to the floor. It had slits upto her mid thigh and with lining of gold material and thread.  
  
Her long, light brown hair was put up elegantly with white chopsticks, although she had modernised it by creating it in the style of a messy bun.  
  
Syaoran wore a green and cream outfit, which was practically the same as the one he wore as a cardcaptor. This was the outfit he had to wear, now that he was leader of the clan, and it only made him seem more elegant, grownup and leaderlike. He did not wear any headpiece, instead opting to go with just the combing of the hair.  
  
However, both parents looked absolutely perfect, and were now ready to greet the world.  
  
"Look Syaoran, mommy and daddy are here to take you," Yelan said, holding up the newly dressed baby.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran gasped at the cuteness of their son in his traditional clothing and Yelan smiled at their reaction.  
  
"Well, I can see you are happy with our little makeover," Yelan admitted as Sakura rushed over to her baby son.  
  
"Oh, my darling. You look absolutely perfect," she said, gently sweeping Syaoran out of his grandmothers arms. "Thankyou Ma ma," she said, eyeing her little boy's cute outfit. Yelan smiled and stepped over to Syaoran Sr. and looked at him with happy eyes. Her son returned the gesture and then they both turned to look at the mother and child, who were swaying and laughing around the room. The whole scene was like out of a movie. Breathtaking.  
  
All four were interupted by a knock at the door,  
  
"Your Highnesses," a young maid exclaimed quietly.  
  
"Yes Liana?" Yelan asked as Sakura walked over to her husband, who simply placed one hand around his wives waist and the other supporting his son's head. They smiled at each other as Yelan consulted the servant.  
  
"Your family and the Elders are waiting for your arrival in the main dining area, Ma'am," she explained.  
  
"Ok, thank you Liana," Sakura said, "you are excused."  
  
The young woman curtsied politely and then walked off towards the door.  
  
"Alright you two. Do you think your ready to face the music?" Yelan asked the smiling couple.  
  
"Well, they're going to have to extra careful. Those sisters of yours Syaoran, look like they're going to explode at any second!" a voice announced.  
  
All three heads turned again, as the almighty Keroberous entered the nursery.  
  
"Keroberous, how good to see you," Sakura grinned as she gave a polite bow. The other two adults did the same as Keroberous tipped his head in return.  
  
"So my sister's are that excited, huh?" Syaoran Sr. said as Sakura bounced their son in her arms.  
  
"You bet they are," the great guardian simply replied.  
  
The three adults looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"So this is the young Gaki?" Keroberus said, cautiously eyeing the baby in Sakura's arms.  
  
"KERO!!!!" the couple loudly whispered, as so not to disturb their son.  
  
"Hey, take it easy," he replied cooly, walking up to the child.  
  
"Your not a brat, are you?" he questioned the child, nuzzling him, "it's going to be just like old times. I teach you how to sneak food from out of the kitchen and how to act really lifeless, so that people will think your still asleep bed, when really, your sharing and eating pudding with me."  
  
He looked at a frowning Syaoran and added, "and your going to promise me that your not going to have your father's attitude problem either?"  
  
The baby simply whimpered and Kero looked at Sakura,  
  
"Well, when you've got a woman like Sakura for your mother, your spirit and looks will make up for the attitude defisit," Kero said, just loud enough for the group of adults to hear.  
  
"I'd watch what you say, Kero, or else you'll be without food for a while!" warned Sakura, however, she blushed a little with Keroberos's comment. Sometimes he could be so sweet, but sometimes he could ruin it all by saying something really stupid and immature.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Okay, will all present please take your seats. It's wonderful that you could join us earlier than usual, Mr Avalon," the oldest Elder said, turning to an unexpected guest.  
  
"Well, Tori, Maddison and I wanted to surprise Sakura and Syaoran by an early visit. Luckily, Maddison's mother allowed us to use their families private jet. So we gathered everyone together and left around ten o'clock last night," Aiden Avalon grinned as he hoisted up his young granddaughter, Kayla, into his arms.  
  
"Well, it certainly is a surprise to see you. However, where is your son and Ms Taylor?" another Elder asked taking his seat at the table.  
  
"Mummy and Daddy said they were going to take a quick shower and unpack and Maddison was going to find all the boxes of clothing she had created for aunty Sakura and the baby," young Kayla Avalon said with a cute little smile.  
  
"Thankyou young lady. And may I say, you look very beautiful in that little dress you are wearing," a elderly woman said, returning Kayla's cheery smile.  
  
Kayla blushed slightly, while wriggling out of her grandpa's arms then ran of to find Keroberos, who had run off to collect Sakura, Syaoran and their child.  
  
"A special little girl, Mr Avalon," the woman said to the little girl's grandfather.  
  
"Yes she is. And I'm quite sure that my new grandson will be just as special," he replied with yet another smile.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Congratulations, your highnesses," a footman said, bowing low and opening the door to the main house.  
  
"Thankyou," Syaoran replied with a smile, while ushering his family into the building.  
  
Yelan, Keroberos, Syaoran, Sakura and Syaoran Jr. entered the magestic Li family mansion. They walked down a couple of steps then found themselves in a large front room. Giant marble pillars lined the room and large Chinese tapasties covered the walls.  
  
A maid and a butler approached the royal family. Like every other servant in the home, they bowed respectfully and answered to them as "Your Highnesses".  
  
"Welcome your Highnesses. Let us just say that we are delighted with the birth of your son, and you have all our congratulations," the butler said with a large smile.  
  
"Thankyou very much," Sakura said, supporting her babies neck and back with her hand, so that he was looking over her shoulder, and returning the bow slightly.  
  
"Your welcome. Now please follow us to the main dining room where your guests await," the maid replied, turning around toward the direction of a nearby corridor.  
  
The five followed the servants down the long hallway. Yelan and Keroberos came first, quietly talking about the news that Sakura's family and friends had arrived early and were waiting for them in the dining room.  
  
Behind them came the young family. They were lost in their own world and taking in only each others presence. Syaoran was using his finger like a toy for his young son. He would wave his fingers just above baby Syaoran's head, and the baby would try and grab it. He missed everytime, and his parents would laugh at him as he tried again.  
  
"Well, he's certainly got your determination, Sakura," Syaoran said as he laughed.  
  
But as he let his guard down, the baby managed to get his tiny hands on his father's large finger.  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Sakura simply laughed,  
  
"Well, he's certainly got your strength, Syaoran!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and laughed with Sakura. Their baby simply tightened his grip on his father's finger and stiffled a giggle. Sakura and Syaoran suddenly gasped and looked at the youngster who had continued on his merry way and started suckling on his father's finger.  
  
The couple looked at each other and smiled. Their child had just laughed his first laugh, and they were the only and the first ones to experience it. It was a moment they would treasure forever.  
  
"We're here," a voice broke through their thoughts.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran looked at the maid who was leading then. She had now turned to face the family.  
  
"Your guests await you," she finished.  
  
"Very well. Thankyou," Yelan excused the two servants then turned to her son and his wife.  
  
"Well are you two ready?" she asked the couple again.  
  
"Syoaran, I think you should take the baby. I don't really want to be swamped by your sisters," Sakura said, holding out the baby to her husband.  
  
"Alright, come here big guy," he sighed, taking his son in his arms.  
  
"Have you got him, hon?" she asked him.  
  
"Yep, I got him. I think we are ready to go in Ma ma," he shifted the infant in his arms so he would sit confortably.  
  
"Alright, open the doors....  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"It's going to be so beautiful," Fuutie sighed to her three sisters as she ajusted her camera.  
  
"I can't belive the guys had to go out," Fanren groaned, obviosly annoyed. The sister's four men were called out for business out in the city, so they had to miss the meeting. The women pleaded with them to stay, but they said that it was very important, and that they could meet the baby anytime.  
  
As all the guests in the room took their seats, a little girl wondered up to her parents.  
  
"Daddy, I can't find Kero," 4-year-old Kayla sighed as her mother picked her up.  
  
"Well, maybe he wants to take a nap, Kay," her mother tried to convince her, but she wouldn't accept it.  
  
"No, Kero was happy. He didn't say goodbye," she blurted out.  
  
"Kayla," Eriol started while soothing his young daughter to sleep, "creatures like Kero needed time to rest, just like us."  
  
"Yes, Kayla," Chelsea added while making sure Zachary didn't say any of his fibs in front of the elders, "he might need to take a time out."  
  
"A-are you sure?"  
  
"We're positive, babe," Nikki said with a smile.  
  
A big smile slowly spread over the little girls face,  
  
"Yay, goodie. Kero is going to come and play with me again."  
  
Tori, Randi and the others smiled as Kayla rushed to find the other children.  
  
"Tammy, Pai, Sami. Where are you? Kero's going to come and play with us again. Come on." she shouted across the room.  
  
"KAYLA!!!" her father whispered loudly.  
  
"What is it daddy?" his innocent looking girl asked him.  
  
"Kay, you've got to be quieter," her mother backed up her husband.  
  
"But, but...."  
  
"But nothing Kayla," Eriol said, "you have to obey rules," he sighed as Sari started whimpering again.  
  
"Yes sir," she said, nodding her head.  
  
"What rules?" a voice interupted.  
  
The voice was that loud that everyone in the whole room turned around to face the voice. It came from the doorway. Keroberos.  
  
"Almighty Keroberos," the lead Elder said, bowing respectfully, "how good to see you. Have you brought them?"  
  
Keroberos smiled sneakily at them,  
  
"Why don't you see for yourselves," he said stepping aside.  
  
As he did, the eyes of the guests widened with amazement. Sakura and Syaoran stood at the centre of the doorway. Sakura's delicate arm was tucked in with Syaoran's. Her kimono was shimmering in the sunlight given off by the large, open windows. She smiled happily at the guests then at her husband.  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura then at the crowd. He saw the Elders at the head of the table and smiled contently at them. He then looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms. The bub was leaning against his father's chest, but as soon as he felt the presence of other people in the room, he slowly turned to face the guests. He gripped his fathers top with his little hands, and looked around.  
  
The whole room gasped then started laughing as his huge headpiece slipped over his face.  
  
Sakura sighed as she helped Syaoran remove the hat from over his little face and placed it back, more securely on his head.  
  
"Is that better?" she whispered over the laughter of the crowd.  
  
The laughter died down, and was again replaced by deadly silence.  
  
It was eventually Sami who broke the silence,  
  
"Mummy," Sami asked her mother, "is that the baby?"  
  
"Ummm..yes it is sweetheart," Fanren answered her daughter, "that's your new cousin."  
  
"He is so cute," Fuutie giggled, "just like his daddy."  
  
The others in the room sighed and nodded with agreement.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran and Sakura. It really is wonderful to see you both again. And it is an even greater pleasure to meet your first son," the female Elder, who's name was Leah, congratulated the couple.  
  
"What's his called?" young Pai whispered out loud to his mother.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura looked at their young nephew then at each other,  
  
"Syaoran, I think it's about time we introduced them to the baby," Sakura whispered to her husband.  
  
Syaoran nodded then cleared his throat as to gain everyones attention.  
  
"Ahem, excuse me? It seems that everyone is curious to meet our little boy, so we think that the time is right for us to introduce him to you," Syaoran said while handing the baby to his mother.  
  
"Yes," Sakura added, "well, Syaoran and I would like you to meet, our son, Li Syaoran Junior. The next heir to the Li clan throne," she announced, proudly.  
  
As she said this, she turned the baby around so that he could face his family. He had his tiny bangs covering his little forehead and his small headpiece was slowly slipping down his head again. He whimpered with shyness back against his mother and placed his little thumb into his mouth. The sight of him was quite painstakingly adorable, and throughout the room their was stiffles of "kawaii" and "how cute".  
  
"He's absolutely gorgeous, you two!" Maddison exclaimed, while taping the couple.  
  
"Yes, let's have a hand for Sakura and Syaoran, and their baby boy, Li Syaoran Jr!" Nikki cried out.  
  
So much for rules, when the whole dining room broke out into an applause. Even the elders were clapping.  
  
All the guests rose from the seats and rushed over to meet the new Li clan member and congratulate his folks.  
  
Sakura smiled as she handed the infant to her husband. He grinned at her, but the grin then turned to shock horror when he heard four familiar voices.  
  
"Ohhh, there he is, there he is. There's our little nephew. Come on children, let's go meet your cousin!"  
  
Fuutie led the way with her two children, one sitting on her hip and the other by her hand, followed by the other three, Shiefa, with her 4 year old, Michael Jr. the 4th by the hand, Feimei and Fanren with little Sami close behind.  
  
"They're all yours honey," Sakura whispered into her husbands ear.  
  
"But, but, don't leave me. What about the baby?" the young Sourceor stuttered.  
  
"He'll be fine. See you later," she answered with a wink.  
  
"Yeah, see ya," he grumbled. He sighed as his fanatic sisters over powered him with congrats and praise...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
A silent figure stood at the window of the mansion, watching the couple and their child receive praise and complements from their family and friends. She snarled as the beautiful young sourceress shared a quick kiss with the stunning young man whom she called her husband, and he wrapped his arm around her waist lovingly. She whispered quietly into the wind,  
  
"I'll get you Sakura. For every bit of pain you have caused me. You stole Syaoran from me, then to make it worse, you bore his child. The child that should have been mine. I hate you, I hate you so much...."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hey, what's up? I didn't know we were.....opps," Meilin stuttered as she burst through the dining room doors in her pajama's.  
  
The young Chinese girl looked around and blushed when she noticed everyone was looking at her, clad only in her boxers and a short sports top.  
  
"Miss Meilin, we see you've finally arrived, and not a minute to soon," the oldest Elder said, eyeing her atire.  
  
"Hey Meilin, what's going on?" a voice called out from behind Meilin.  
  
"Meilin, who's that?" Yelan queeried.  
  
"Um, that's..."  
  
"Hey what's going on in there Meilin?" the impatient voice interupted again.  
  
"Meilin???" her aunt asked again.  
  
"Rodney," the voice finished. Suddenly, a young man, approximately the same age as Meilin, with light brown hair and a dark tan wondered into the room. He too was only wearing his pajama's, dark blue boxers with little smiley faces. He wrapped his arms around the blushing 19-year-olds waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
"My names Rodney. I'm Meilin's boyfriend," he stated.  
  
The whole room went quiet, then Chelsea spoke up,  
  
"And when did all this happen?" she eyed the couple and pointing from one to the other.  
  
"Um," the embarassed teen counted in her head, "about 3 weeks ago."  
  
"And all that time, you two have been...um...you know," Zachary scratched his head, trying to figure the right way to put it.  
  
"Um, Zachary, you don't have to say it. No, only for the last week, if you really want to know," she said shyly.  
  
"Well, thank you for that useful piece of information guys," Feimei sighed.  
  
Meilin eyed the group of silent people infront of her, then she saw Syaoran and the baby.  
  
"Hey could you guys tell me something?" she asked the group.  
  
"What is it, Meilin?" Tori asked with a gulp of coffee.  
  
"Is today the fifth?"  
  
"It sure is, young lady," Adian said with yet another smile.  
  
"Oh no. I'm sooo sorry Syaoran and Sakura, I totally forgot about the special breakfast," she confessed, "you see, I knew about it yesterday, but with the party last night, and ummmm...Rodney, I guess I kinda lost track of time," her words were confident at first, but slowly it grew into a whisper and barely a murmmer.  
  
"Umm...well Meilin, we've only just joined the party ourselves, so why don't you just get changed and join us," Sakura suggested, obviously not wanting a conflict to break out between Syaoran and his cousin.  
  
"Yes, why don't you do that," Syaoran paid barely any attention to his outrageously outgoing cousin, instead opting to rock the baby, who was starting to whimper a little bit.  
  
"Alright, I'll do that...I mean...we'll do that," Meilin stuttered again, nudging Rodney towards the large mahogany doors.  
  
"Ummm..no," Leah said, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You can get dressed in your room, but Rodney will get changed in another. He can wear some of the special clothing in the closests because of the occasion, and we will expect you down here in fifteen minutes," she stated seriously.  
  
"But, but.."  
  
"No buts, Miss Meilin. And we hope to never see you come to breakfast in anything as inappropriate as that again. Do you hear me?"  
  
Meilin shyed back,  
  
"Yes Ma'am."  
  
"Good, now go. Rodney, Kalaver will show you to your room," she beconed to the near by guard, "if you want breakfast, you will also be here in fifteen, do you hear me?" she eyed the teenager.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," he whispered back as he left the room.  
  
"Ummm...well that sure was a great way to start the morning," Zachary stuttered. The whole room started laughing. Not only because of the sense the statement made to the situation, but also due to the fact that Zachary had never been at a lost for words before, he always had something to say.  
  
"Hey people, enough of this quiet stuff, I'm hungry," Keroberos thundered.  
  
People throughout the room stiffled out words of agreement, as the head elder beckoned for everyones attention.  
  
"Yes I can see that many of you are holding your tummies and are wanting a bite to eat," he said. He then suddenly blushed as his own tummy let out a large grummble.  
  
There were snickers of laughter throughout the room as the elder, know as Ying, gathered all of his thoughts back together.  
  
"Oh, what the hey. Everybody, take your seats, while I ask for breakfast to be served."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The dark figure mumbled a few words when all of a sudden, a dark crystal ball appeared in front of her.  
  
"The time is now..."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Sakura jerked forward suddenly when she felt the sudden dark force appear. She looked quickly to her husband, who was placing their little boy in a high chair. He didn't seem to notice what she felt, the evil presence that she had never before percepted.  
  
"Oh Sakura," a voice interupted her thoughts. She turned around to see her father. Her Father? 'But wait a minute,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Dad, what are you doing here. We weren't expecting you until tomorrow evening," she questioned her father.  
  
"Well honey, it's a long story. But we're all here. Maddison and Eriol, Tori and Randi, Nikki, the whole lot," he smiled then walked over toward the baby, now sleeping in the high chair.  
  
"And this must be the proud father," he said, giving a polite bow to Syaoran, "how are you my boy?"  
  
"I am the happiest man alive. And a lot of that is due to your daughter, Mr Avalon," Syaoran said, pulling Sakura into a close hug.  
  
"Syaoran, please. Call me dad," he gave the couple another smile.  
  
"And this must be my beautiful little grandson. Hello, little guy," Adian took the babies tiny hand in his.  
  
"Would you like to hold him, dad?" Sakura asked her father.  
  
Her father simply smiled, and Sakura slowly lifted the now dozing infant. She handed him to her father, who simply cradled the little boy in his large arms.  
  
"Oh Sakura, he's absolutely perfect. He reminds me of....you, when you we're a little baby. Your mother would have been proud," he then turned to Syaoran, "and I'll bet that your father, Syaoran, is just as proud as Natasha. They're probably watching us right now."  
  
The couple looked at each other as Adian's words flooded through their heads. They then smiled at one another and watched as their father nursed the child.  
  
"Oh, and Sakura," Sakura looked at her father again, "you have to go meet Maddison's daughter, Sari. She is so beautiful. A little grumpy, but beautiful."  
  
"Yes, we will won't we," Sakura whispered, looking at her husband. But before they could do anything, a strong firm hand landed on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
"Hey Gaki, what are you doing to my sister?"  
  
The surprised couple spun around to see Tori, with Kayla in his arms.  
  
"I asked you a question, kid. What are you doing to my sister?" his face was angry and annoyed.  
  
Syaoran turned pale, but just as he was going to say something, Tori suddenly started laughing.  
  
"You should have seen your face kid," he laughed, "you went as white as a ghost!"  
  
"TORI!!" the couple cried in unison.  
  
"Hello auntie Sakura," little Kayla said, slipping out of her fathers arms, "remember me?"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran and Tori childishly and smiled down at her little niece,  
  
"Ummm..I'm not quite sure. Is is Katie?" Sakura asked, kneeling down.  
  
Kayla started laughing, "no, silly!"  
  
"Ummm...Louise?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"No, that's your name," Kayla said, pointing at her aunt.  
  
"Oh my, your right. I know is it.....Kayla?"  
  
"Yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out!" she said giggling.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I won't," Sakura picked up her little niece.  
  
"Kayla?" she asked the child, "do you remember your uncle Syaoran?"  
  
"Are you baby Li's daddy?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"I sure am," he addmitted smiling.  
  
"Then, yeap. I remember," she paused for a moment, "Where's baby Li?"  
  
"He's over there with your grandpa," Syaoran said pointing in the direction behind him.  
  
"Ohhhh...daddy, can we meet the baby?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Only if your uncle Syaoran and aunty Sakura say yes," another voice interrupted.  
  
Randi Avalon stepped up beside her husband and looked at her little girl, "you'd better ask?"  
  
Kayla turned excitedly to her aunt and uncle, "oh can we please, can we, can we, can we, please?????"  
  
"Of course you can honey," Sakura agreed sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, come on daddy," she said pulling her father towards the baby.  
  
"Alright, alright," he said laughing.  
  
"Haha, she was really excited about meeting her new cousin," Randi addmitted, "she hasn't slept these last two days!"  
  
The trio laughed, as the saw Kayla trying to hold the baby on the corner couch, along with her father and grandfathers help.  
  
"Anyway, how have the two of you been? It's great to see you," she said giving the two new parents a hug.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Randi," Sakura addmitted.  
  
"There you are," yet another voice chimed.  
  
The three turned around to see Maddison, Eriol and their baby. The infant was screaming her head off, as Maddison tried to calm her down.  
  
"Hi guys," Eriol said, giving Sakura a hug and Syaoran a firm handshake. He looked happy, but his face looked worn down and tired.  
  
Syaoran noticed this and was about to ask, when Eriol stopped him. He answered Syaoran's questioning look with one word, "Women."  
  
Syaoran nodded, then placed his hands around Sakura's waist. The five adults talked for quite a while, with Maddison sometimes succeeding to calm her child, but she would start up again soon after. Randi eventually decided to take the child outside for a little while so they could take a break. Maddison willingly agreed as she gave the voicy 6 month old girl to Randi.  
  
"You guys are so lucky," she moaned as Eriol stood up and procceded with giving her a shoulder massage, "your little boy sounds like he's really well behaved. Does he cry at night?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran proudly shook their heads, while both Eriol and Maddison sighed.  
  
"I don't know what we're going to do with her...."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Power of night  
  
and sacred rhymes  
  
sent forth the creatures  
  
of ancient times.  
  
Wings of gold  
  
and breath of fire  
  
send forth the demon  
  
to forfill my desire.  
  
GO!!!!"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
All of the family and guests were now seated. Meilin and Rodney were finally down, however, Leah opted to sitting the couple apart, who knows what they could get up to.  
  
Everyone was still chatting when the doors burst open.  
  
"Thank goodness, Rick. They haven't started without us!"  
  
All eyes again turned to the door, where Kirsten and Ricky stood breathless. In their arms where two babies, one dressed in a light pink kimono and another in light blue. They looked about one year old.  
  
"We came as soon as we received your call, we're sorry we're late," Ricky confessed, "but do you know how hard it is to get a flight, three weeks before christmas?"  
  
Everyone laughed as the couple took their seats right next to Syaoran and Sakura. Two servants came out carrying two more high chairs. The couple placed the twins in their seats then turned to face the rest of the table, who were looking at them dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"You never told us you had kids, more a less, twins!" Chelsea blurted out.  
  
"Well, we wanted to keep it a surprise, and what with us travelling all the time, it was hard to contact or see anyone!" Ricky addmitted. He was always travelling. His father, who owned a large multimillion dollar company had passed away one and a half years ago, and it was his job, as the oldest child to take on the responsibility.  
  
"Well, can we bond later, I'm hungry," Keroberos whined.  
  
"Wait a sec, Kirsten what are their names?" Fanren asked curiously.  
  
Kirsten looked at her curious cousin and smiled. Her red kimono was knee high and made out of a gloriously expensive silk. She tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear and answered,  
  
"Well, our son's name is Shang, after Ricky's dad, you know with his passing and all, and our little girls name is Kiara, after my mother," Kirsten answered while putting on her childrens bibs on over their clean kimonoes.  
  
"Shang and Kiara, how Kawaii," whispers rang through out the room.  
  
"Oh and we almost forgot," Ricky said smiling at Sakura and Syaoran, "congratulations!"  
  
With that, he took a big parcel out of the twins diaper bag.  
  
"This is for you," he placed the present before the young Li.  
  
"Oh, you guys, you shouldn't have," Sakura said, opening the parcel on behalf of the baby. When she removed the paper, she saw a beautiful large stuffed toy tiger. It had a pink nose and white with black striped fur. The baby instantly fell in love with it and began playing with its tail.  
  
"Look a tigger! I want one mommy," Tammy cried to her mother. Fuutie simply shook her head, "No!"  
  
"We heard about the birth while we were in India, so on the way here we picked this up from this really nice place thingy," Ricky thought back trying to remember what it was called.  
  
"Animal toy shop?" Kirsten suggested looking at her husband.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one."  
  
"It's gorgeous guys," Syaoran smiled as his son pulled the toys tail.  
  
"But that's not all," Kirsten pulled out a small velvet case from her bag.  
  
"While we were rushing home we found this really beautiful jewellery shop. We decided that a stuffed tiger really wasn't enough for a special little boy like this," Rick added, looking at the peroccupied infant. "So we ordered this for him."  
  
Kirsten knelt down beside the baby in Syaoran's arms and coressed his face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Baby Syaoran, this is a little present from your cousins to you," and with that she opened the little box, "welcome to the family!"  
  
Within the case sat a tiny arm bracelet. Made entirely of gold with a light chain. Upon it, was a chinese dragon, coloured with blue and gold.  
  
Kirsten removed it from its case and showed it to the gasping parents.  
  
"Cute, huh?"  
  
"It's amazing!" Sakura whispered, her eyes wide with the sight.  
  
"Take a look behind the dragon," Ricky urged.  
  
Sakura looked at him, then took the piece of jewellery from her cousins hand. She flipped the dragon over and saw an engraved inscription.  
  
"To Syaoran," she started. She looked questionly at her smiling cousins, "but how did you know his name?"  
  
"Well we had a little bit of a fill in from a close friend," Ricky laughed uncontrollably, "she has the power to predict the future, quite accurately."  
  
Sakura shook her head and sighed. She never knew what to expect with Rick and Kirsten. They were two magical beings who strived to please, but where sometimes quite sneaky and could pick up the most secret of information, before you even knew.  
  
"Best friends forever, love, your cousins, Shang and Kiara."  
  
"Oh that is so sweet," Maddison sighed, "what a perfect present."  
  
Sakura happily agreed as she slipped the bracelet onto her son's wrist. As soon as the clasp was back in place, Sakura turned and hugged her two relatives.  
  
"Thankyou so much for that, you guys. I'm quite sure that Syaoran will treasure it always."  
  
"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. Can we ppplllleease...get on with breakfast?" Kero said impatiently.  
  
Everyone laughed as Kero's anger slowly subsided. He was hungry, and the others knew full well what he was like when he was hungry.  
  
"Did you bwing anything for me?" a little voice asked. It was Pai. He tugged on Kirsten's kimono and asked again,  
  
"Auntie Kwisten, did you bwing anythin for me?"  
  
"Pai!" his mother exclaimed as she banged her hands on the table in surprise.  
  
"No Fuutie, it's okay," Kirsten smiled as she lifted her little cousin into her arms.  
  
"It's a good thing he asked, or else we would have forgotten to give you guys your gifts," Ricky said nudging Pai's chin gently with his fist, "good job kiddo!"  
  
"And us too?" three other children asked excitedly as they jumped from their seats.  
  
"Yes, you too. We got presents for everyone, even your mommys and daddys," she looked at the other adults, "but, I think we'll give them to you after breakfast. Just behave, alright?"  
  
The children nodded reluctantly and headed back to their seats.  
  
"Yes, alright everybody take your seats please," Leah said, "now, as you all know we are here to celebrate...."  
  
"THE DEATH OF SAKURA!!!!" a loud voice rang out. It was followed by a loud laugh.  
  
The large curtains of the dining room suddenly closed as the room was covered in darkness. Syaoran's sisters and a couple of the other girls screamed as they grabbed their children and ducked under the table.  
  
Meilin called out as loud as she could,  
  
"Who are you? What's going on?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Answer me!" Meilin demanded.  
  
"Like I said girly, I am the one who is going to kill Sakura. I'm going to do it painfully slow, and whoever tries to stop me will have chosen their own fate," the voice replied.  
  
"You didn't answer her fully," Rodney cried out, "who are you?"  
  
"Who am I? I tell you who I am," a cold, dark wind swept through the room as a dark figure burst through the mahogany doors, behind it two decapitated footmen lie sprawled in their own blood.  
  
A large lump grew in Syaoran's throat as he soothed a crying Sakura. He had no answers to give to her. He had no idea what to say, instead he held her close to his chest and promised her she would be okay.  
  
As she wept, she rocked her son in her arms, protecting him from the beast that stood before her.  
  
The shadowy figure scanned the room, it's eyes finally setting on Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Everyone get back," Leah screamed, ushering everyone to the back of the room, "Syaoran, Sakura come on!"  
  
But the couple where glued to the floor. They couldn't move, they couldn't speak all they could do was stare.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran was finally able to whisper in Sakura's ear, "as soon as I say go, I want you to run towards the others, ok?"  
  
"Syaoran I can't leave you," she said weaping in his arms. She lightly kissed her baby on his head, and held him closer.  
  
"Sakura, do as I say. I'll be alright, just save yourself and our son, please?" he pleaded, not taking his eyes of the shadowy figure.  
  
"Alright," she agreed.  
  
"Good, now on the count of three, one.....two......three GO!" he yelled as Sakura darted from underneth him with Syaoran Jr. in her arms.  
  
Sakura ran but was blocked off by a huge dragon like creature, which flew in front of her. She stuttered then turned around, but this time a second one blocked her way.  
  
"Sakura...no!!!" Keroberos yelled as he came charging to save his misteress. However, the creature was to quick for him and he was simply discarded to the opposite wall by the first creature with a simple swipe of his paw.  
  
"KERO!!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Syaoran turned to see his wife and son in danger. He saw what happened to Keroberos and watched as the two deadly creatures closed in on his loved ones.  
  
"My, my what have we here? The mighty Li Syaoran, what a pleasure to see you," the voice commented.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt them!" Syaoran growled.  
  
He heard the figure laugh.  
  
"Who are you?" the questioned was raised for the third time this morning.  
  
"Why Li, don't you remember me," the figure took off its dark hood, "It's me, Leoni."  
  
"Leoni," Syaoran looked questioningly at the facial features of the enemy. Her face was pale as chalk and her hair was as dark as the night. Her eyes were dull and dark and her lips were a bright red, most probably from lipstick. However, Syaoran didn't recognise her.  
  
"My Li, you obviously don't recognise me, huh?" she sighed but she perked up again, "but, maybe this will refresh your memory."  
  
She stepped forward quickly and pressed her lips against the powerful sourcerors. Syaoran tried to pull away, but she simply put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him closer.  
  
Sakura saw it all. She tried to rush to her husbands aid, but was successfully blocked off by the barberic looking creatures.  
  
When she eventually let him go, he fell to the ground sputtering and wiping his lips in disgust.  
  
All of a sudden, it all came back,  
  
@@@@@@@@ FLASHBACK @@@@@@@@  
  
"Promise me Li, that we will always be together," a 6 year old girl pleaded.  
  
Two children stood in the middle of a huge garden. They were tired and worn out from their long hours of tiggy and hide and seek.  
  
The ambered haired boy smiled and offered her his hand, "I promise."  
  
The girl eyed his hand. She took it, but then pulled him close and pressed her lips against his. It was only quick, but to the girl, it was everything.  
  
"Promise...." she said smiling back.  
  
@@@@@@@@ END OF FLASHBACK @@@@@@@@  
  
"Leoni," he said glaring up at her.  
  
"Good Li, you remember me. That's a start," she smirked.  
  
"We will never be together, Leoni. Never. I've grown up, changed. I've got a family who I care about more then the world. I would never leave them, just because of some little insignificant promise I made when I was six-years-old!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Leoni shook her head. She knelt down beside Syaoran and cupped his face with her hands. He looked away from her as she spoke, "I know Li. I know that you would never leave your family. Your wife, and your darling son. Well, don't worry Li, we can be together as man and wife and we can have our own son when we destroy the ones you've got now."  
  
Syaoran's eyes flicked open. He jerked his head so that he could look her straight in the eyes.  
  
She smiled a smile of pure evil as she got his attention, "yes, once your little Sakura and baby Syaoran are out of the way, nothing can stop us. But sadly, I'm afraid that I can't just let you walk away. Korani?" as she talked, a third monster came through the door, carrying a large cage.  
  
"I'm sorry Li, but I have to lock you up for now. But just wait until I finish off your family, you've got front row seats," she laughed, as Korani shoved Syaoran into the cage.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
Leoni ignored him as she turned her attention to the two monsters who were guarding Sakura. The young misteress' head jolted when she heard her husbands cry.  
  
"Meinel, Rerbox," she commanded to the two dragon like creatures, "bring me Sakura and her little boy."  
  
The two monsters nodded and lunged to grab the sourceress. She noticed their movements, and using the techniques her husband had taught her, was able to duck to safety. She ran as quickly as she could, but because of her lack of energy, she didn't get very far. As the monsters drew closer, Sakura called out to Yue.  
  
Ina flash of light, the guardian of the moon suddenly appeared at her side.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" he quickly asked. He noticed her tired expression and the fear in her eyes.  
  
"Yue, please, take the baby to safety? Don't let anyone get to him, please?" she pleaded as she carefully shoved the baby in his arms.  
  
"I'll do my best," and with that he disappeared with baby Syaoran.  
  
Knowing that her son was safe for the moment, she didn't push herself to go any faster. She stopped to grab her breath, and the monsters grabbed her arms.  
  
"Let her go, you freaks!" Tori shouted. He rushed in the direction of the monsters, by Eriol grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please," he pleaded with the Clow Misteresses brother, "don't do it. It's worthless. This a battle of magic, you would probably get in the way, and hurt Sakura even more or even yourself. You wouldn't stand a chance out there. Sakura must do this on her own."  
  
Tori stopped and unwillingly agreed. He couldn't help his sister. What they were dealing with was something totally inhuman, and unless he pocessed some kind of fighting magic, he might just get in the way.  
  
The creatures carried the worn out Clow Misteress to their leader.  
  
Sakura struggled, but was no match for the strongly built creatures. They stood in front of their Misteress, waiting for commands.  
  
Leoni stood before them, her eyes as cold as stone.  
  
"Drop her," she commanded. The identical monsters did as they were told and threw the fragile young woman to the ground. Sakura took only a quick moment to regain hersef. She wasn't going to go down like this. Sakura stood up with everything she had to face the beast.  
  
Leoni's stone cold expression didn't change as she circled Sakura.  
  
"My my Sakura. It is a pleasure to meet you truly. Clow Misteress, leader of the Li Clan, Syaoran's lover and mother of his child, geez...where to end?"  
  
Sakura stood firm, "what do you want with my family?"  
  
Leoni stopped in front of her and nudged her chin up with her right hand, "oh poor Sakura. I don't want your family, I only want your husband. Nothing else in this room is worth taking, except him," she pointed to the cage which held Syaoran.  
  
"SYAORAN!!!" Sakura yelled. She took a step forward, but was blocked by the mosterous guards.  
  
"And, believe me Sakura. As soon as I destroy you and every one in this room, I will personally hunt down your little boy, and make him suffer. Make him suffer the way I did and even more," she growled. "But first, it's your turn."  
  
She smiled as she did a spin kick and smashed Sakura in the side.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" she screamed as she flew towards the wall.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled, trying to reach out between the bars of the cage. He could not see his wives life end like this. He couldn't, not now, not ever.  
  
Sakura smashed hard against the wall. She lost conciousness for only a brief second, but it was the thought of her holding her little boy, that cruel, heartless creature killing and hurting him slowly, that made her regain her senses.  
  
She slowly tried to push herself up again, blood slowly leaked from her lip. She took a deep breath and wiped it with the back of her hand.  
  
"My my, Sakura, we're a little slow today aren't we?" she picked Sakura up by the collar of her now slightly bloodied kimono.  
  
"Or is motherhood just too hard to handle?"  
  
Sakura looked her in the eye, all the time clenching her teeth together, trying to hold back her fear and tears. Syaoran had always told her to never show fear during battle, because the enemy will simply seize this as an advantage.  
  
"Well, ANSWER ME?" she slapped Sakura hard on the face.  
  
"SAKURA!!!! LEONI, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!!" Syaoran screamed. Sakura was his everything he was not going to surrender her.  
  
"LEONI, I ORDER YOU, UNHAND MY WIFE RIGHT NOW!!!" he removed his sword and instantly started to try and hack the door down.  
  
"Korani, control him," Leoni ordered the monster standing nearest to the cage.  
  
The beast simply reached his thin muscley arm into the cage and smashed Syaoran againest the bars. Syoaran fell over, obviously injured and in pain.  
  
"That's better," Leoni sighed, "now where were we?"  
  
Sakura witnessed he husbands pain and closed her eyes in concentration.  
  
"No one," she whispered. Leoni looked at her, quizzingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, no one hurts my husband while I'm around!" she yelled. Leoni was completely taken back as Sakura placed her hands on Leoni's shoulders and gave her a painful headbutt. Leoni released Sakura and stumbled back. The young sourceress regined her posture then charged at the culperate and returned the spin kick at Leoni.  
  
She too screamed as she flew through the opposite wall.  
  
However, just as Sakura thought that she was at least unconcious, Leoni flew back at her, bleeding but still full of fight.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she screamed as she grabbed Sakura's arm, which she had placed there for defence, and swung her in circles and sent her flying toward the wall again, faster this time.  
  
"SAKURA, PLEASE!" her family screamed as they watched this entire event unfold before them.  
  
Sakura heard her family and friends cry for her. She had to be stronger then this. What would Clow Reed say if she just gave up like this? What would Syaoran and their little boy think?  
  
'No' she thought to her self as she regained her senses, 'I will not go down like this. But what can I do? With Syaoran injured in the cage and Eriol totally out of form for family reasons, who will help me?'  
  
The suddenly, she thought of someone.  
  
'Kirsten' she whispered through the telekinetic link she shared with her cousin, 'I need you. We've got to do it together, just like old times.'  
  
Kirsten's head shot up as she heard her cousin's request.  
  
"Sakura," she whispered, "I'm with you all the way."  
  
Sakura and Kirsten nodded in agreement through their link, 'lets do it!'  
  
Sakura went first,  
  
"O key of Clow  
  
power of magic  
  
power of light  
  
surrender the wand  
  
the force ignite!  
  
RELEASE!"  
  
"Jump Card"  
  
Through releasing the jump card, Sakura was able to rebound off the wall, and then land safely.  
  
"Kirsten, it's your turn!" she shouted at her cousin.  
  
"Right Sakura," Kirsten nodded as she swept a lock of her blonde hair from her eyes and took hold of her necklace.  
  
"Domination of Clow  
  
master of the all  
  
release the power  
  
on the sound of this call.  
  
Surpreme ultermatium  
  
cards of the night  
  
unleash the magic  
  
the force ignite!  
  
ENERGISE!"  
  
Like Sakura, Kirsten was surrounded by the sun and moon symbol beneath her. As the glow died down, she stood before everyone, dressed in her two piece fighting outfit.  
  
She stretched out her hand and instantly a fighting pole appeared in her hand, a small pouch appeared on her hip with the symbol of Clow upon it. Her outfit was white with black lining, more like a sleeveless kimono top which went up just above her navel. Her skirt went to mid thigh and was too white and black. Upon the chest of the outfit was the chinese symbol for fire and was encircled by a black dragon.  
  
(If you are wondering, Clow cards and Ultermatium cards where one and the same. Ultermatium was created by Clow Read's twin brother, his envy pushing him into competion with his twin. Out of hatred for his brother, Clow Khan created the cards, and because they were created out of evil, they were far more powerful then Clow cards. Kirsten had been training all of her life, for her grandfather had predicted that they would soon be released. And they were, by Ricky. Together they captured all the cards, and restored the balance. If Ricky and Kirsten were ever to combine the cards and their power, it sure would be a force to reckon with.)  
  
Ricky stared at his wife who was being released from the glow. He looked at his sleeping children in his arms and hugged them.  
  
"I have to do it to, Kirsten," he said solomly as he felt the strong aura from the creatures of evil before them, "I have to help. For the sake of everyone, for our children."  
  
Instead of objecting to this, Kirsten just nodded.  
  
Ricky handed the twins to Yelan and Adian,  
  
"Please, look after them," he told them. He then turned to his children,  
  
"Daddy and mommy will be back soon. Just be good, ok?" and with that, he gave each a kiss on the head and turned to face his wife.  
  
"Ok, lets go!" he said, taking a hold of his small crystal pendant from his under his belt pouch.  
  
"Force of Clow  
  
desendant of might  
  
free the will  
  
of good to fight.  
  
Come forth the dagger  
  
of ancient tall  
  
I command the moon, sun and stars  
  
to respect my call!  
  
ACTIVATE!"  
  
In a brief couple of seconds, Ricky was too standing in a complete fighting outfit. His costume was to match Kirsten's, except it was black with white lining. He had a long sleeve fighting kimono which went down to mid thigh, and was belted in place with a silver waist band. He had the fighting pants, just like Syaoran's, except it was black and slippers to match. He had the same symbol as Kirsten, except in opposite colours. On his hip, was the exact same pouch which held his cards, the Ultermatiums.  
  
He too reached out his hand, and like Kirsten, a weapon appeared. This time it was a dagger like sword, with ancient symbols all over the handle and a golden blade.  
  
"Ready?" Kirsten asked him solomly. Her husband nodded in reply.  
  
The rest of the group stood there dumbfounded, all except for Sakura, Syaoran and Keroberos. Even Eriol was confused.  
  
"Wait who are you?" Leoni asked them, a little bit of fear spreading in her voice after she witnessed the transformation of two unexpected fighters.  
  
Neither answered, instead lowering themselves into fighting stance.  
  
"I said, WHO ARE YOU???" Leoni asked again.  
  
Yet again no one answered, but this time, quick as lightening, Kirsten flew straight at her with a kick which hit her square in the jaw. Leoni screamed as she flew into the wall.  
  
Kirsten regained her posture then simply replied,  
  
"We're your worst nightmare," her voice as cold as ice.  
  
Leoni slowly stood up and looked Kirsten in the eye,  
  
"Oh you are a pretty one, a cardcaptor I presume?"  
  
Kirsten grinned as she shook her head, "No."  
  
Leoni staggered back at the reply. If they had this much power and they weren't cardcaptors, then, who were they?  
  
"What are you?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Let's take this outside," Ricky simply replied, "all your questions will be answered outside."  
  
Leoni had a smug look on her face, "fine."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Now that we are outside will you answer my question? What or who are you?" Leoni asked.  
  
Ricky and Kirsten stood opposing her, eyes as cold as stone, faces expressionless.  
  
They had told Sakura to watch over all the family and guests, just in case one of those ugly monsters crept upon them. Sakura was reluctant at first, what if she couldn't do it on her own? Kirsten simply gave her a pat on the shoulder,  
  
"I promise, no one will get to you. But it just pays to be careful, who knows what kind of pranks this girls got up her sleeves."  
  
Now the true battle was on, the two Ultermatium captors onto one hell of a crazy woman.  
  
"Who are you kids?" Leoni was becoming impatient.  
  
"They, are most powerful beings on the planet," a voice commented.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Preontio," the voice spoke again, "my name is Preontio."  
  
Suddenly, a creature with large gold wings stepped between. He looked a lot like Keroberos, but in a wolf form. His large dark eyes darted around the witnesses of the battle.  
  
"Would someone please tell me, what the hell is going on here?" Tori asked impatiently.  
  
"Come this way," Sakura beconded, "I'd better fill you guys in."  
  
"And now," the large beast added, "their going to finish you once and for all!"  
  
"ULTERMATIUM, GO!!!!!" the two captors called out as they released their cards.  
  
"Afraid not kids. Your going to have to battle my three Cominiadors if you dare want to face me," Leoni exclaimed.  
  
"Fine by us," Ricky called out with a confident smile.  
  
"Sabre sword, energise!" Kirsten called out. Instantly, her pole turned into impressive sabre, with a blade of gold. She twirled it professionally in her hand as she lowered yet again into a fighters stance.  
  
"Double, activate!" Ricky called out as his double card duplicated his dagger, so he held one in each hand. He too impressivly showed off the huge knives with a professional swing.  
  
The two masters of the martial arts stood ready and waiting for the first move.  
  
"Korani, Meinel, go get them. Finish them off quickly, and in doing so, make it painful and swift," Leoni smirked, "kids, although you are the holders of the Ultermatiums, you don't have the power to defeat me!"  
  
And with that, the two monsters went after the two captors.  
  
Kirsten took on Korani. She was able to gain the upper hand advantage quickly as she landed a heap of accurately powerful kicks and punches to the beasts stomach and face. She anticipated each swipe and movement quickly and was therefore able to avoid them. But, Korani landed one good headbutt and sent Kirsten's sabre over to the crowd of on lookers. They all gasped as Kirsten's defence slipped an inch and the beast landed a quick kick to her stomach. She felt her cousin scream at the sight of her getting pounded.  
  
Sakura finished her scream when she got an idea.  
  
'Kirsten, remember the flip that I taught you. You know, the one I taught you back in our cheerleader days,' Sakura stated to her merely concieous relative.  
  
Five years ago, while the two girls were in the high school cheerleading team, Sakura taught Kirsten a special way to pick up the baton if she ever threw it in wrong direction or dropped it, and collect it while still looking classy, which was quite common for Sakura at that time.  
  
Kirsten's eyes instantly flew open at her cousins reminder. She nodded as she managed to take an advantage of flying backwards and landed a perfect backflip. Sakura stood in front of the group and kicked the pole along the ground in reach of Kirsten. Kirsten saw her pole out of the corner of her eye and confidently continued to backflip towards it, all the while the monster chasing her. Then while in the middle of the flip she grabbed the pole with both hands and finished the flip. The monster was not impressed and kept on coming. Now it was Kirsten's turn. She ran in the direction of the group, knowing full well what she was doing. With her speed, she quickly trust the pole into the ground, and used the force to quickly twirl on the stick right back in the direction of the creature. With one mighty kick, she sent the creature flying backwards into the opposite wall.  
  
Leoni screamed as one of her babies was sent sprawling into the wall beside her. The group cheered as Kirsten retrieved her pole.  
  
"Kirsten, finish it!" Perontio called out to her. The obedient captor simply nodded and removed another card from her pouch.  
  
"Self destruct, energise!" she called out again. Using the power of psychokinesis she mentally commanded the card to finish the creature.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
The terrifying creature flew swiftly toward the demon. It grinned as it layed it's shadowy hand on the beast.  
  
"And for you Leoni," Kirsten grinned, "a little gift." With that she nodded in the direction of the card, who instantly started to glow.  
  
"And let me remind you, don't you even dare mess with either Sakura, Syaoran or their little boy, or else your going to pay.." and with that, she clicked her fingers.  
  
The shadowy being instantly transferred its glow to the unconsious beast and flew back in the direction of it's misteress.  
  
A second later, the creature was blown to pieces and Kirsten recalled her card.  
  
She smiled at Leoni's gasping face,  
  
"..just like he did."  
  
The group behind her whooped and whistled as Kirsten looked over at her husband battling Meinel.  
  
Ricky, just like his wife, had the upper hand. With his two daggers, he continuosly swiped and struck the beast, weakening it with every blow. He flipped and landed mighty kicks at the monster, who pretty soon was turned into a bloody pulp. You could kind of say that Ricky was enjoying himself. Ricky grinned as the beast fell to his knees in defeat.  
  
"And for all you've done," Ricky yelled, "you will answer to me. Accept you punishment and die."  
  
His voice was cold and unforgiving as he whispered an incantation and his two daggers combined to form a mightly sword.  
  
"Return to the pits of hell, you barbarian!" He screamed as he drove the sword through the monster twice, once through the head and the second through the chest.  
  
"Kirsten, the self destruct," he yelled to his soulmate. Kirsten nodded and released the self destruct. Just as it did to Korani, the destruct blew the dead creature to the ends of the universe.  
  
As the dust cleared, Ricky raced over to his wife and wrapped her in a loving hug.  
  
"Thank god, your safe," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Kirsten looked at her husband and rubbed her thumb across his sweaty cheek,  
  
"You too, my darling."  
  
"Oh no kids," an upset voice cried out, "this games not over yet!"  
  
Kirsten, Ricky and the rest of the group simply watched as Leoni placed a hand over her pendant and another over the last creature. In a flash of light, the two combined, forming a huge creature. It's eyes saw red and it's sharp, scaley skin covered it's huge body.  
  
"Come on," it growled, "I came here on a mission, and I intend on finishing it. You will not take Li from me!"  
  
Kirsten suddenly felt a reasurring hand on her shoulder. Sakura.  
  
"I'm with you guys," she said as she stepped forward, "I think you may need my help for this one."  
  
"But Sakura, you..."  
  
"But nothing Rick. You've already done two of them, but this is my family we're talking about here, and I need to protect it, with everything I can. I told everyone to go upstairs, so their safe, please let me do this," she said solomly, first looking at the warrior couple then at the huge beast before them.  
  
"And me too," a familiar voice added.  
  
All three turned around to face the owner of the voice. Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!" his amazed wife squealed in delight, "how did you get out?"  
  
Syaoran simply smiled and pointed over toward the cage. All eyes turned to see Eriol and Spinal standing beside the cage door. He had picked the lock with magic. The two waved at the group and the couples waved back.  
  
"Well are we going to get this over now. I'm really hungry," Kirsten said with a grin.  
  
The other three smiled and nodded.  
  
"Kirsten," Preontio's voice called out.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The necklace. You need to remove the pendant from her, it's the source of all her powers. Cut it off and she and that ugly excuse for a beast will become single again."  
  
"But how can you be sure?" Kirsten asked, eyeing the necklace which sat on the evil creatures neck.  
  
"Remember how she held the pendant when she combined? Well I feel that it must have some magical qualities if it helped her change like that, just do it alright?" he replied.  
  
"Right," she nodded, "okay, you three I need you to keep her distracted while I go chop that pendant."  
  
"But Kirsten, it looks that we're going to have to attack her from up high," Syaoran commented, "how are we going to get up there?"  
  
"Well," Kirsten grinned, "Sakura has Keroberos and you can use Preontio."  
  
"But what will the two of you use?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Kirsten looked at Ricky and he nodded in return,  
  
"Saturn and Mercury," he mummbled.  
  
"Saturn and Mercury?" Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other.  
  
Ricky and Kirsten simply pulled out three Ultermatium cards each. Kirsten chose ice, soar and cut while her husband chose fire, spiral and drill.  
  
They placed the six cards in a circle pattern on the ground and the two of them stood in the centre, hand in hand.  
  
Together they held onto their pendants and concentrated hard while resiting a incantation,  
  
"Power of the sun  
  
ice and fire  
  
send forth your children  
  
your masters desire.  
  
Kirsten of cold  
  
Ricky of hot  
  
forces unleashed  
  
and never forgot!  
  
COMBINE!"  
  
Sakura nearly choked and Syaoran simply stared as the couple before them began to glow. Together the opened their eyes and stared up at the sky. They carefully stepped out of the circle.  
  
Suddenly, two balls, one red and one blue shot down from the clouds and landed in the centre where Kirsten and Ricky were just standing.  
  
As they touched down, they immediately began to take shape.  
  
In an instant, there stood a pair of beautiful unicorns...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Oh, look daddy, pretty horsies," little Kayla cried as she looked out the window of the top floor.  
  
"Kayla, get away from that window right now!" her father demanded as he took her hand and lead her from the window.  
  
The whole group was sitting in the top room which faced the courtyard which had just recently been turned into a battle ground.  
  
"Eriol, Ying, you two are the most magical beings in this room, what's going on?" Leah asked impatiently.  
  
Both men shook their heads, not knowing what to say.  
  
Leah sighed and comforted Maddison who had broken down at the fact that she had left her best friend all alone battling against the terroifing creature.  
  
"It's all up to them now," she whispered, "let's just hope that what they have is enough to defeat her..."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Kirsten mounted the blue horse and Ricky mounted the red horse and they turned to face Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
"Guys, meet Saturn and Mercury. Saturn, Mercury, meet Syaoran and Sakura," Ricky said proudly.  
  
"Ummm...it's nice to meet you," Sakura stuttered moving closer to Syaoran.  
  
"It's good to meet you too Sakura. Syaoran," the red unicorn, Saturn, said tipping his head. His voice was deep and strong and he tossed his head back, removing his crimson coloured mane from his eyes. His golden wings that were tucked against him suddenly spread as he was ready for take off.  
  
"Yes, it surely is a pleasure," Mercury added, flicking her head. Her light blue fur glittered in the sunlight and her silver horn looked sharp and ready for action.  
  
Sakura was taken back, but not truly surprised, because she had dealt with talking creatures like Kero, Spinal and Preontio before.  
  
Suddenly, she felt something nudging her side. Keroberos.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked.  
  
Sakura nodded as she released her wand and slipped on to Kero's back. Syaoran activated his sword and hopped onto the back of the waiting Preontio.  
  
All four creatures spread their wings gracefully and prepared themselves for take off.  
  
As quick as lightning, they shot up into the sky. Together in a straight line they confronted the beast.  
  
"About time," she laughed.  
  
The four simply smiled then shot in different directions. Kirsten went behind her, Syaoran to her left, Sakura to her right and Ricky to her face.  
  
They immediately started attacking her. Sakura released the earth card, shadow card and the water card (thanks to a special device Eriol had created for her which allowed her to successfully use three cards at once.)  
  
Syaoran started using the element papers, fire then windy then lightning. The two cardcaptors attacks seemed to be taking effect on Leoni, but she battled back. She quickly swiped at them but because of the speed and agilty of the guardians, they were able to quickly recover. But Ricky made her pay for trying.  
  
"Slash activate!" he slammed his dagger into the card then lept from Saturn. The horse drifted nearby, just in case he was needed. Ricky went to work. He managed to land a few good hits but they ended being merely scratches to the tough skinned beast. Sakura noticed this by kept on going. Thunder, fire, windy, and earthy, she used them all, and very slowly, Leoni started to feel worn out. Syaoran called out,  
  
"Guys, she's tiring, we need to keep going."  
  
And that's exactly what they did. Suddenly, Leoni collapsed to her knees. Quickly and swiftly, Kirsten darted in and using the sabre, was able to hack through the chain of the necklace. It fell to the ground with a heavy thud that made the ground shake.  
  
Leoni was unconsious, but didn't change. The four teenagers landed and dismounted.  
  
"What's going on? Why hasn't she changed, Preontio?" Syaoran turned to see the creature deep in thought.  
  
Sakura eyed the beast and the necklace, when suddenly it came to her,  
  
"The necklace," she murmered.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked his wife.  
  
"We have got to destroy the necklace. Preontio said earlier that it was possibly her source of power, right? Well, maybe it still is. And it won't be until we completely destory the pendant that she'll change back!"  
  
The group looked at the massive dark jewel but Ricky shook his head in confusion.  
  
"But how? I mean look at thing. It had the power to create those monsters and help her morph, how can we destroy something that is the same size as us?"  
  
Mercury nuzzled him,  
  
"Well, if it is that powerful, why don't you combine your own power as a group and see what happens?"  
  
Keroberos's head shot up,  
  
"Yes, combine your staffs and swords together. The power from all four of you should be enough to destroy it!"  
  
The group looked at each other and nodded,  
  
"But Kero, how do we do it?" Kirsten asked, holding her pole tightly.  
  
"It's easier done in pairs first. Syaoran and Ricky, you go first. Take your sword in one hand and stand side by side."  
  
The two men obeyed.  
  
"Now Syaoran, since you are on the left, leave your left hand on your sword and place your right one on Ricky's dagger."  
  
Syaoran carefully did as he was told and then turned to Kero again,  
  
"Now what?"  
  
"Your done for the moment, Syaoran. Now Ricky, since you are on the right, keep your right hand on your dagger and your left one on Syaoran's sword."  
  
Ricky did this and breathed in deeply,  
  
"Okay Kero."  
  
"Now together, repeat after me,  
  
Ancient weapons  
  
of magical Clow  
  
combine as one  
  
in our hands now!"  
  
"Okay, come on Rick,  
  
Ancient weapons  
  
of magical Clow  
  
combine as one  
  
in our hands now!"  
  
The two weapons started glowing furiously as the magic of both were combined. As quickly as it came, the bright light disappeared. In the hands of the two men sat a golden sword. It was about the same size as Syaoran's old one, but the colours and symbols were completely from Ricky. They could both sense the great power it held.  
  
"Now girls, stand forward," Keroberos beconded to the two young women.  
  
Kirsten and Sakura did so, and were told to do exactly like their husbands.  
  
"Now, please recite the incantation just like before," Preontio calmly stated.  
  
As the two young misteresses did so, their staffs did the exact same thing. Pretty soon they held in their hands their combination staff. It was as long as Kirsten's and contained the same symbols, but the colours and the star with the wings at the top was Sakura's.  
  
Now the two couples stood their with their two wands. Kero went straight on,  
  
"Now we have to combine these two, so I want you to do exactly as before. Syaoran and Ricky, I want your left hands on your sword and your right ones on the staff. And Sakura and Kirsten, I want you to place your right hand on your staff and your left ones on the boys sword."  
  
The two men and women did exactly this and were told to recite the rhyme one last time to combine the two weapons together.  
  
"Ancient weapons  
  
of magical Clow  
  
combine as one  
  
in our hands now!"  
  
Then there was a flash of lightning as the two powerful weapons combined to one.  
  
In an instant, the four young people marveled at the sight before them. The new weapon was a sight to behold. It had Kirsten's length, Sakura's star and wings at the base of it's handle, Syaoran's colour and symbols and Ricky's golden blade.  
  
Together, they stood as one.  
  
"Alright guys, let's finish this off now!" Ricky stated. The others nodded.  
  
The four lifted the weapon above their heads, and Sakura called out to Kirsten,  
  
"Kirsten, release the self destruct and I take out the firey. Let's blow this thing sky high!"  
  
Kirsten and Sakura removed their cards from the pile and surrendered them to the magic.  
  
Together the four called,  
  
"Firey and Self destruct, release and activate!"  
  
"This is for my family. My wife and my son, your not going to take them from me!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
The others looked at him, but didn't ask why. They knew this was all to do with Sakura and baby Syaoran and nothing was going take them from their rightful place by Syaoran's side.  
  
Self Destruct and Firey flew straight at the large pendant, their powers more extreme thanks to the powerful weapon which released them. Kirsten's mental power guided them to the centre of the jewel where they combined with the evil magic.  
  
"Hit the dirt!" Kirsten screamed, as everyone ducked to the ground.  
  
In one gigantic blow, the emerald was blown to pieces. Self destruct and firey quickly returned to their misteresses as the evil stone was destroyed forever.  
  
It took a while for the dust to settle, but as soon as it did they noticed that the magical device had separated. It had completed its task and was eager to return to its rightful masters.  
  
Syaoran was first to get up. He slowly took in his surroundings. He eventually found Sakura, who was quietly resting in a flower garden. He smiled at her but was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders. He turned around quickly only to see a beaten up and angry looking Leoni.  
  
"What did you do to my stone?"  
  
"Well let's just say, you won't be using it any time soon," he smirked.  
  
"Why you..." she raised her fist, but Syaoran blocked her punch and gave her a good knee to the stomach.  
  
She sputtered and gasped for air while falling into a heap on the ground.  
  
"Hmmm.." Syaoran growled as he watched her lay on the ground, unconsious, but in a very bad state.  
  
"Syaoran," a weak voice whispered.  
  
The young sourceror turned around to see Sakura trying to stand up.  
  
"Sakura," he instantly whispered. He rushed to her side and helped her stand.  
  
"Thankyou, but where's Kirsten and Ricky?" she asked.  
  
"Right here Sakura," they saw Ricky and Kirsten standing by the wall.  
  
"It's good that your safe. Where are the others?"  
  
"Well," Ricky started, "Saturn and Mercury had to go back. Their purpose had been forfilled and they also told us to say good bye to you guys. They said you are great fighters and truly talented cardcaptors."  
  
"And Kero and Preontio are..." Kirsten started.  
  
"Right here Sakura," Kero's miniature voice called out through the dust. They suddenly came into view, both in their tiny form and racing toward the group.  
  
"Kero....thankyou," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I didn't do anything, it was all you guys. You did it as one," the tiny guardian smiled at her and sat on her shoulder. He wrapped his tiny yellow paws around the misteresses neck and gave her a warm hug.  
  
Sakura smiled, but turned around when she felt another familiar presence behind her.  
  
"Yue," she said without looking around. She, Kero and Syaoran turned around to see Yue smiling at them.  
  
"Great job everyone. We saw everything," he said looking down at the tiny bundle in his arms, "he has just witnessed the first battle of his life," his face then went serious, "and hopefully his last."  
  
"Syaoran," his parents cried as Yue handed the youngster to them.  
  
They cuddled and kissed him as if this was the first time they had seen him in years.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart. Mommy promises that she will never leave you again," Sakura whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you," Syaoran Sr. whispered in his wives ear, "I'll never let anything come between us again, ever!"  
  
Sakura simply flashed him one of her bright smiles and leaned against his chest.  
  
"Hey guys. Sakura, Syaoran, Rick, Kirsten! Hey!"  
  
"Looks like we've got company guys," Kirsten sighed as the group rushed over to them.  
  
"We saw it all, it was amazing," Maddison said holding her video in one hand and Eriol's hand in her other. Baby Sari was fast asleep in his arms.  
  
As two guards dragged Leoni off towards the police van the family and friends came together as one.  
  
"Oh look, here's mommy and daddy kids," Yelan whispered to little Kiara and Shang.  
  
The two tired parents took the youngsters in their arms and gave them both a big hug.  
  
"Oh no," Ying yelled out. All the heads turned in his direction.  
  
"What is it Ying?" Adian who was talking quietly to Tori, asked the old man.  
  
"What's wrong? What's wrong? I tell you what's wrong. It's 11:45, that's what's wrong!" he exclaimed.  
  
"And..." Feimei urged him to continue.  
  
"And, it's past breakfast. We'll just have to have a special lunch instead. Did I mention I'm starving," he sighed.  
  
The whole group just started laughing as they wondered back into the mansion.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I'm so tired," Sakura moaned as she slid her exhausted body into the bed, baby Syaoran dozing in her arms.  
  
"Well, you should be. We went though quiet a lot today," Syaoran simply replied as he welcomed his family into his arms.  
  
His young wife nestled close to him and sighed in contentment. Their son was whimpering as he slowly awoke.  
  
"Hello you," Sakura whispered into his ear.  
  
"Happy to be home, big guy?" Syaoran smiled as the baby tilted his head closer into his mothers chest and closed his eyes again, happily falling into a deep and well deserved sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@@ FLASHBACK @@@@@@@@  
  
The tired group of people slowly walked into the mansion. Smiles of victory and pride covered their faces and voices of curious children flooded the air.  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Can I ride your horsey?"  
  
"I like to read stories about ponies."  
  
"Cool, can I look?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hey can I have magical powers too?"  
  
"Your my hero, did you know that?"  
  
"Hey what about my pwesents?" Pai asked his tired cousins.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kirsten and Ricky sighed in unison.  
  
Pretty soon, breakfast (or lunch) was on the table. The tired children were napping in their rooms and the adults were laughing and talking without a care in the world.  
  
Ricky and Kirsten had given out all the gifts to the children and their parents. Pai received an humoungous infaitable dragon for the pool, which he begged his mother to help him use, but she told him only if he was good and went for a nap.  
  
Syaoran received a brand new sword, all the way from Eygpt and Sakura got a golden necklace with cherry blossoms on it.  
  
Even Ying and Keroberos got gifts, both receiving portable microwaves and a years supply of noodles and chicken, so they would never become hungry, well at least for now.  
  
Every one just spent the rest of the day relaxing. Some went to the pool, others went into the city nearby for some shopping (mainly the four Li sisters and Maddison) and others just lazed inside the house with their children or with Kero and his new microwave.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura allowed Adian to take their little boy for a refreshing walk along the beach, while they spent the afternoon resting, kissing, watching movies, kissing and kissing.  
  
It really was the perfect way to end a stressful day...  
  
@@@@@@@@ END OF FLASHBACK @@@@@@@@  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked her quietly.  
  
"Mmmmm.." she hummed in reply while rocking the tired baby to sleep.  
  
"I meant what I said today. I will never let this happen again. I promise you that I will never let anything happen to you or our son ever again. You two are the world to me, and I would sacrifice my very life to see you safe and happy. Please, promise me that you'll forgive me?" he said into her hair.  
  
Instead of looking up, Sakura started to weep quietly in her husbands arms against his chest.  
  
Syaoran felt the wetness against his chest and nudged his wives body.  
  
"Shhhhh...what's wrong? Was it something I said?" he asked, tilting her head up. Instead of seeing sadness and fear, he saw happiness and trust.  
  
"No, it's just that, you don't need to promise me that. I know that you would do that for us, just as we would for you. We love you Syaoran, and nothing, not even some crazy girl who claims to be your lover, will separate us. What we have is far to strong," and with that she pushed her lips against his in a deep and passionate kiss. As they kissed, Syaoran wrapped his arms around his family, pulling Sakura and their little boy against himself. The three of them held each other close in the lightly lit room.  
  
Syaoran broke the kiss, but continued to hold his family close, "forever?" he asked.  
  
Sakura smiled at him and nestled herself into his warm and secure embrace, "forever," she murmered as the three of them difted into a deep and happy sleep. 


End file.
